Día tras día
by Alphabetta
Summary: La vida es luchar para ver un día más. Así es en el Distrito 12 al menos. Así es como lo concibe Katniss Everdeen. En esta versión de los hechos, el señor Everdeen no murió en la explosión de la mina. ¿Cómo afectará eso a la vida de Katniss? ¡Regalo para Hikari Caelum! Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

 _ **Esta historia forma parte del intercambio "Debajo del árbol 2015" del foro "El diente de león".**_

 _ **Regalo para: Hikari Caelum**_

* * *

 _Esta es una versión de la historia en la que el señor Everdeen vive y la manera en que eso afectó a la vida de Katniss y Prim y su manera de ser y relacionarse con las personas._

* * *

 **Katniss 11 años, Prim 7 años**

* * *

—¿Alguna pregunta sobre la nomenclatura de esos dos compuestos?

Lo bueno de vivir en el Distrito 12 es que no pasamos frío en clase. En cada una de las aulas siempre hay una vieja estufa llena de brasas. Ante la pregunta, ninguno de nosotros levanta la mano. No porque no tengamos dudas, de hecho no he entendido nada de lo que ella ha dicho, sino porque todos tenemos la cabeza en el hecho de que es la hora del descanso. La hora de hincarle el diente a lo que nuestros padres nos han puesto en el almuerzo.

—Muy bien, si eso es todo nos vemos en clase de matemáticas después del recreo —dice la profesora, que debe estar más contenta aún que nosotros por no tener que quedarse unos minutos más dando explicaciones.

En cuanto se va, todos mis compañeros comienzan a sacar su comida de la mochila, como hace mal día nos dejan quedarnos adentro.

Uno podría adivinar qué chicos son de la Veta y qué chicos son del pueblo nada más que con mirar lo que traen... Por norma general. Afortunadamente mi padre cazó un alce ayer mismo. Es algo que no ocurre a menudo, esos bichos son impresionantes pero viven en lugares más montañosos y cuando se aventuran fuera de su hábitat son tan corpulentos que pueden soportar un par de disparos y vivir con ello.

Ese en concreto ya había sido atacado por un depredador a juzgar por las heridas de sus patas. Eso lo hizo demasiado vulnerable a un cazador experto como mi padre, quien decidió hacer un banquete para todos sus compañeros comerciantes del mercado negro.

Así funcionan las cosas en la Veta. Todos nos ayudamos como una gran familia y compartimos nuestras escasas pertenencias con los demás siempre que es posible. Sae nos cocina estofado a cambio de carne de perro salvaje y es una experta en fabricar utensilios con huesos. Nuestra vecina Hazelle remienda nuestras ropas cuando se rompen y Ripper nos da aceite. A cambio de eso mamá les atiende en su consulta médica. Todos la conocen y aprecian en la Veta a pesar de no ser nativa de ahí. Ella ha salvado la vida de muchas personas y ha traído a prácticamente todos los niños de la vecindad al mundo.

Gracias a la providencia, como le gusta llamarlo a papá, hoy los chicos de la Veta tienen algo más nutritivo y agradable que comer.

—Entonces Katniss... Te cambio dos fresas por un pastelito —dice Madge.

—Trato hecho —digo.

Tenemos una cesta entera de ellas en casa, pero Madge tiene más acceso a ese tipo de caprichos. Me lo meto en la boca ni bien toca mis manos, por si ella cambia de opinión.

—Mmm, está bueno. Podría acostumbrarme a comerlos a menudo, no me quejaría.

—Son de la panadería de los padres de Peeta.

Peeta es el hijo menor del panadero del distrito, va a nuestra misma clase. Es un chico callado fuera de su grupo de amigos. Al oír su nombre, él mira hacia atrás.

—¡Hey Peeta! A Katniss le gustó mucho el pastelito. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Él sacude la cabeza.

—Lo hizo mi hermano mayor —las chicas se quejan decepcionadas—. Pero yo le ayudé.

Tras lo cual vuelve a girarse y seguir hablando con otros chicos del pueblo.

Los niños de ambos lugares rara vez se mezclan, aunque Madge no cuenta ella se lleva bien con todo el mundo y juega con todos a pesar de ser una de las más privilegiadas por ser la hija del alcalde. En la Veta tenemos que ser más creativos a la hora de buscarnos la vida. Es duro, a veces demasiado. Pero a pesar de todo también tenemos nuestras pequeñas alegrías.

La puerta se abre interrumpiendo nuestra comida, el el umbral está apoyada la profesora, blanca como el papel.

—¿Katniss, Mikael, Shia, Jean? —dice.

Todos los que ha nombrado somos chicos de la Veta.

Madge y yo nos miramos preocupadas. Algo ha pasado. Algo malo. Cuando los cuatro vamos hacia la puerta, veo que hay más niños al otro lado. Algunos chicos mayores y otros más jóvenes. Mi hermana Primrose también está ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto.

—L-la mina... Katniss... Papá... —tartamudea al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡¿Le ha pasado algo?! —pregunto, alzando la voz.

—N-no... No lo sabemos. Están adentro... Están tratando de... S... S...

Prim rompe a llorar y yo le paso un brazo por los hombros. Yo también siento ganas de llorar, pero como hermana mayor me corresponde mantener la calma.

Papá... Ayer mismo estábamos todos en la Veta, comiendo, riendo y cantando y ahora ni tan siquiera 24 horas después... ¿Qué va a ser de nosotras si muere? Sin su salario y lo que consigue traer del bosque vamos a pasarlo mal. Mamá tiene un puesto de venta de medicamentos caseros en el Quemador, pero se nutre de las hierbas que recolecta papá. Va a tener que conseguir otro trabajo y hacer jornadas larguísimas ... Voy a tener que pedir teselas, aumentando mis papeletas en la cosecha. Vamos a ser una carga para mamá... Hay muchos casos así en la Veta. La mina se cobra algunas vidas de vez en cuando, dejando muchos viudos y niños desamparados. Los vecinos podrían hacer algún esfuerzo por echarnos una mano, pero al estar ellos peor que nosotros no sería de demasiada ayuda.

No quiero que nosotras seamos dos de esos niños.

 _Papá tienes que salir adelante, tienes que salir adelante, hazlo por nosotras._

Una furgoneta de los agentes de la paz pasa a recogernos. El ambiente adentro durante el trayecto en deprimente, algunos niños lloran escandalosamente o silenciosamente. Otros como yo, consolamos a nuestros hermanos pequeños mientras nos consumismos de nervios por dentro. Intentamos hacer preguntas al principio, nadie sabe nada, o eso dicen. Tal vez sólo quieren que nos callemos y nos comportemos bien.

Cruzamos el pueblo y salimos de la zona de las viviendas rumbo a las montañas. Paramos en la explanada donde están las oficinas, donde los empleados fichan al entrar e irse, donde empieza y acaba la jornada. El sitio está lleno de gente, familiares de los mineros, equipos de rescate, médicos y también algunos de los rescatados. Con la mirada comienzo a buscar a papá y mamá pero el lugar está abarrotado y sumido en el caos.

La profesora comienza a intentar reunir a los niños con sus familias, cuando nos llega el turno a mí y a Prim, un agente se acerca a la profesora.

—La madre no está en condiciones de ver a las niñas —dice— no para de llorar, gritar y dar puñetazos a cualquiera que intente tocarla.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamo—. No me lo creo, mamá jamás pierde la calma.

—Míralo por ti misma, Katniss —contesta el agente—. Yo he sido uno de los que ha recibido una. Tienes suerte que no haya sido otro con menos paciencia o ahora mismo estaría camino a la plaza de Justicia para ser azotada.

—Mamá... —murmura Prim echando a correr hacia la multitud.

—¡Prim,vuelve!

La persigo por entre la gente, lo cual hace las cosas más difíciles. Ella es rápida, más de lo que habría imaginado y los obstáculos no ayudan. Al fin encuentra a nuestra madre, echa un ovillo en el suelo. Prim se arrodilla junto a ella y la abraza. Ella no la golpea, pero tampoco parece reconocer su presencia.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Estamos aquí, estamos contigo!

Al seguir sin contestar, intervengo yo.

—¡Mamá! —grito, sacudiéndola—. ¡Contéstanos! ¡Mamá!

Sigue sin reacción. Ahora soy yo la que comienza a llorar junto con Prim. Tengo miedo. Más miedo que nunca. Es posible que no vuelva a ver más a mi padre. Recién me han dado la noticia y ya siento que necesito sus abrazos, sus besos y su reconfortante voz. Y encima mamá parece estar peor que nosotras...

Las puertas de los ascensores que descienden y ascienden del corazón de la montaña y en cuanto lo hacen todo el mundo se agita.

Yo me lanzo hacia el rellano corriendo y llamando a mi padre. Los agentes de la paz comienzan a hacer un cordón humano.

—¡Que nadie pase! ¡Que nadie pase excepto los entendidos en medicina y enfermería!

Pero todos intentan pasar igualmente. Algunos lo consiguen y otros no. Yo aprovecho mi baja estatura para colarme entre dos agentes.

Los equipos de rescate sacan a los que no pueden caminar, los otros van a pie desorientados.

Finalmente veo a papá, está cubierto de hollín y sangre, pero lo reconocería entre mil. Lo tienen tirado en una camilla de lona, inconsciente. Me arrodillo junto a él, llamándolo una y otra vez.

Unos segundos después mamá y Prim están a mi lado. Para lo afectada que estaba minutos atrás, parece haberse recuperado de inmediato, nada más que con la presencia de él. Busca el latido de su corazón y examina sus heridas con la rapidez de siempre, mientras las lágrimas bajan sin parar por sus mejillas.

Mamá se quita la chaqueta y hace un torniquete en la herida.

—Prim, sujeta sus piernas en alto —le ordena—. Katniss vigila su respiración y pulso.

Ambas obedecemos. Minutos después, una de las veces en las que acerco mi cara a la suya para sentir el aire de su respiración, oigo algo casi amortiguado por el sonido de alrededor.

Papá está tarareando una canción.

No reacciono de inmediato porque me pilla de sorpresa, pero cuando su voz sube en volumen y mamá y Prim lo escuchan se vuelven locas de alegría.

—No pensaban que me iba a ir al otro mundo y las iba a dejar solas. ¿Verdad?

—Por un momento temí que sí —dice mamá cuando por fin recupera la voz.

Él hace un esfuerzo por sonreír y las tres lo abrazamos, haciéndole jurar que no va a darnos nunca más un susto así.

A nuestro alrededor, el bullicio continúa. Unas familias, las más afortunadas, atienden a su ser querido. Otras, las que no han tenido tanta suerte como nosotros, lloran su pérdida con amargura.

Pero nosotros no seremos de esas últimas. Veremos juntos otro día más.

Hace un día horroroso, frío y ventoso, pero para mí acaba de salir un sol radiante. Y un arcoiris enorme cruza el cielo.

* * *

 **Dos meses después...**

* * *

Mi propio grito me despierta y ni un minuto más tarde, papá está en el cuarto mío y de Prim apoyado en su bastón, hace una mueca de dolor al sentarse en la cama y yo lo abrazo, aún temblando mientras él me canta.

 _...y entonces ellos gritaron_

 _lucharemos para ver juntos_

 _la luz de un nuevo día_

 _y así día tras día_

 _la vida entera formaron..._

Su voz tiene ese efecto sobre mí. Me calma. Me relaja y me hace sentir segura. Cuando la canción acaba siento de nuevo miedo de quedarme sola.

—No te vayas —le suplico.

—No me iré, mi pequeña Kat —dice acariciando mi cabello.

—He vuelto a soñar que te morías y mamá se suicidaba de dolor.

—¿Y tú crees que mamá haría algo así? Por supuesto que no. Ella jamás las dejaría solas.

Pero yo no estoy tan segura. Él no la vio desecha en llanto, ignorándonos como si no estuviéramos ahí hasta que lo sacaron. Por más que trato de olvidarlo no puedo.

Sé que no estoy siendo fuerte. Papá madruga y yo estoy aquí exigiendo su atención en mitad de la noche.

—Te quiero -digo, dejándolo ir a regañadientes.

—Yo también te quiero, Kat. Y ahora a dormir. Mamá vendrá de trabajar en un par de horas.

Él acaricia mi flequillo una vez más antes de irse tarareando como siempre hace y yo me refugio bajo la sábana. No mucho después siento la mano de Prim agarrar la mía.

—¿Te he despertado? —pregunto.

—Sí, pero no importa. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy preocupada...

Algo cambió en papá el día del accidente.

Suena iluso pensar que uno podría salir de una así y seguir como si nada, pero es más impactante vivirlo que escucharlo de otras personas.

Papá no puede seguir trabajando en las minas pues su pierna tampoco volverá a ser la misma. Eso nos ha hecho obtener una pequeña indemnización en cuya letra pequeña venía el no hacer declaraciones al respecto de la escasa seguridad en los puestos de trabajo. Hasta le han buscado un nuevo empleo en la oficina central manejando los pedidos de carbón de los distintos distritos. El sueldo es la mitad de lo que solía ser, pero ya se acabó la incertidumbre de que se vaya y no vuelva.

Es por eso que mamá decidió tomar un trabajo en el turno de noche en el ambulatorio de las minas. Fue nuestra única alternativa ya que papá no se desenvuelve tan bien en el bosque como antes, y de ahí venía la mayoría del dinero de la casa. Se va de casa una hora después de que papá venga de su trabajo por lo que se ven muy poco al día, porque cuando mamá vuelve es cuando él se va de nuevo.

—Todo irá bien, mamá se está esforzando mucho y papá pronto volverá al bosque.

—Es cierto. Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que yo también aporte algo a la casa. Podría pedirle a papá que me enseñe a cazar.

—Es una buena idea. Yo también haré algo, mamá me va a enseñar el oficio de la sanación, entre su trabajo y las consultas de los vecinos no puede con todo.

—¿¡En serio!?

—Sí, fue idea mía. Somos Everdeens, no podemos dejarnos vencer, es lo que dice papá. Y yo creo que tiene razón.

—Wow. Entonces sí que voy a tener que esforzarme. Si mi hermana pequeña va a atender la consulta de mamá como hermana mayor yo no puedo ser menos.

Oigo a Prim reír, después me pasa un brazo por la cintura y pocos minutos después está durmiendo.

Yo no puedo conciliar el sueño aún. Cuando comienza a despuntar el día, mamá llega y papá comienza a prepararse para el trabajo. Es cierto que estamos pasando por un mal momento, por eso no puedo dejar que me afecte. Tenemos que permanecer unidos y luchar. No puedo dejarme vencer por el miedo o la preocupación, ya no soy una niña pequeña. Si mis padres están luchando por salir de esta, yo debo unirme a sus esfuerzos.

De repente me siento poderosa. Como si pudiera ser capaz de cualquier cosa si me lo propongo. Dejo el brazo de Prim a un lado procurando no despertarla pero no lo consigo. Me levanto de la cama y ella preguntándose donde voy se viene detrás. Ambas entramos a la cocina donde papá y mamá están hablando y comiendo juntos.

Ellos nos miran extrañados, pero no nos mandan a dormir de nuevo porque sienten que algo raro pasa.

—Papá, mamá. Gracias por todo el esfuerzo que están haciendo por nosotras. Me gustaría decirles que he decidido ser fuerte aportar yo también a la familia.

Al decirlo, unas lágrimas bajan por mi cara y mamá corre a abrazarme.

—Tú no te tienes que preocupar por eso hija mía. ¡Tienes once años!

—¡Eso no importa! Somos Everdeens. Papá siempre dice eso. Son malos tiempos y debemos superarlos. Debemos luchar para no hundirnos más aún, para ver juntos la luz de un nuevo día. Y así día tras día formar la vida entera. De ahora en adelante me iré contigo al bosque más a menudo. Aprenderé a disparar como tú, a hacer trampas y recolectar hierbas y lo voy a hacer les guste o no.

—¡Y yo también me esforzaré y aportaré a la casa! —agrega Prim.

Ahora es mamá la que llora y nos abraza a las dos a la vez.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de mis niñas... —murmura papá sumándose al abrazo.

Ya está decidido. A partir de mañana, la nueva Katniss entra en acción.

* * *

 **Katniss 15 años, Prim 11 años**

* * *

—Deberías aprender sanación igual que te hermana —comenta mamá.

—No me gusta la sangre —digo.

—Aha... —murmura casualmente con la vista fija en el charco de sangre que ha dejado la liebre que estoy despellejando.

—¡Es completamente distinto! Me refería a "esa" otra sangre —Me defiendo.

Ella ríe.

—Sería útil si tú o papá se hacen daño en el bosque y necesitan primeros auxilios. Si algo inesperado les pasa.

—Ambos conocemos el terreno como la palma de nuestra mano, no creo que nos pase nada grave. ¿Qué te parece si lo miramos en otro momento? Aún debo ir a llevarles encargos a dos agentes de la paz y al alcalde y ya se está poniendo el sol.

—Está bien, pero no tardes, voy a empezar ya a hacer la cena.

Mamá me aprieta el brazo cariñosamente y vuelve adentro de la casa mientras yo termino de descuartizar la liebre. Reservo un pedazo para el jefe Cray y el resto para nosotros. Darius me encargó unos remedios hechos por Prim y el alcalde Undersee media docena de huevos de perdiz, es la época de cría, la mejor para conseguirlos. Lo pongo todo en una bolsa, me pongo la chaqueta y salgo de casa.

Papá aún está en el bosque. Cuando se recuperó siguió cazando, aunque le costó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la condición de su pierna. Ya no puede ser tan sigiloso como solía serlo, pero él se queda quieto como una estatua etre la maleza con una paciencia infinita. Ya se sabe los lugares con más afluencia de animales y siempre vuelve con algo. Además comenzamos a poner trampas de las cuales yo me encargo.

Prim abrió un puesto en el Quemador donde vende remedios en sus ratos libres y el cual llevamos un poco entre todos.

Ella pronto cumplirá los 12 y llegará el tiempo de su primera cosecha. Afortunadamente, ninguna de las dos ha pedido teselas por lo que nuestras posibilidades están al mínimo.

Eso es algo sobre lo que la gente del pueblo murmura. Desde que yo comencé a cazar y pescar en el lago con papá, tenemos unos ingresos de los que no nos podemos quejar, y la gente de la Veta que hace trueques con nosotros come mejor. Madge comentó el otro día en clase que su padre le ha dicho que la cantidad de teselas anuales del distrito ha caído, y siendo que la mayor parte de ellas venía de familias de la Veta, el margen de diferencia ya no es tan abismal como solía serlo. Antes de cada chico del pueblo que salía cosechado, cuatro de la Veta salían elegidos. El año pasado salieron dos chicos del pueblo y el anterior uno de cada.

Y aunque el sistema de teselas es una medida conveniente para enfrentar a los hablantes de diferentes clases sociales, las familias del pueblo con hijos están nerviosas ante ese cambio de tendencia.

Llamo primero a la casa del alcalde, la transacción se desarrolla sin novedad y luego me dirijo hacia las casas de los Agentes de la paz. Lo primero que noto es una agitación que no es normal. A esta hora los únicos en la calle deberían ser los Agentes de guardia, pero se ven muchos caminando deprisa o hablando en grupos.

Al llegar a la casa de Cray toco la puerta trasera y espero. Él me recibe con el uniforme de gala, lo cual también me resulta extraño.

—¿Está sucediendo algo fuera de lo corriente? —pregunto casualmente tras realizar la transacción.

—En verdad sí... Verás a veces desde la sede hacen inspecciones sorpresa y hace media hora me han llamado para avisarme de que un oficial viene de camino. Siempre hay algo de presión cuando algo así sucede.

—Entiendo —digo—. Imagino pues que será mejor si no hacemos cosas fuera de lo corriente.

—Chica lista —dice asintiendo—. Díselo a los demás. No me gustaría tener que azotar o detener a alguien.

Comerciar con cosas sacadas de más allá de la frontera está prohibido, pero los Agentes son los primeros interesados en que el mercado negro continúe. Incluso con su poder adquisitivo eso no les sirve de nada si al distrito no llegan demasiados alimentos. Al Distrito 12 solo llega fruta algo pasada, carne grasienta y harina la cual hay que tamizar primero para quitarle todas esas larvas. Sólo nos llega leche dos veces al mes y huevos una nada más. Ellos nos encubren normalmente, pero saben donde está el límite. No lo harán con un oficial delante.

Dejo al jefe con sus problemas y me dirijo a casa de Darius. Él vive en un apartamento en común con otros agentes de su rango por lo que raramente voy a él. Siempre suele ser él quien va al quemador a buscar lo que quiere pues está destinando en la Veta. Es uno de nuestros agentes más nuevos. Es simpático pero un poco pesado.

—¡Katniss!

Me doy la vuelta al escuchar su voz. Darius está en un grupo con varios agentes más vestido con el uniforme de gala, que es algo más holgado que el normal pero con botones, hombreras y el escudo de Panem en dorado. La verdad es que le sienta bien.

—¿Te gusta lo guapo que voy hoy? Me lo he puesto sólo para recibirte.

—Pasa que ya he hablado con Cray y estoy al corriente, pero buen intento.

Él ríe y me hace una seña para que lo siga.

—Vamos a casa, te traeré el dinero.

Le paso la mercancía en el portal y él desaparece adentro, cuando vuelve deposita en mi mano unas monedas.

—Ahí tienes. ¿Quieres un beso de propina? —bromea, él sabe muy bien que voy a negarme.

—Mejor su equivalente en efectivo —contesto, solo por si acaso accede.

—Vaya... —murmura decepcionado—. Me pregunto qué hay que hacer para que le hagas caso a uno.

—Pensé que los Agentes tenían prohibido ese tipo de cosas.

—Casarnos y tener familia. Eso no podemos. Pero en el reglamento no dice nada de salir con chicas.

—Aún no comprendo qué es lo que me ves— digo. Sólo soy una chica normal. Más tímida de lo que la gente piensa. Ni siquiera soy carismática—. Además, pensé que les obligaban a tomar bromuro ya sabes...

Darius suelta una carcajada.

—¡Eso es una leyenda urbana Katniss! Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sé que hay chicos que van detrás de ti. Los he visto mirarte. Los nombres nos fijamos en esas cosas.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no me lo creo. De momento nadie me ha invitado a salir. ¿Quiénes son esos chicos? Tengo curiosidad ahora.

—No voy a delatar a nadie. El problema es que intimidas a los hombres con tu arco y eso por eso no te dicen nada. Pero a mí no me intimida, de hecho me gusta. Así que si quieres salir conmigo aquí estoy disponible en exclusiva para ti.

—¿Arco?¿Qué es un arco? —murmuro girando sobre mis talones. Sé que no lo haría pero eso no quita que me sienta intranquila porque un Agente de la Paz sepa tanto sobre mí y mis tejemanejes—. Nos vemos otro día.

—Piénsatelo.

Vuelvo la vista una vez más y le saco la lengua.

No estoy interesada en salir con nadie y no creo que eso de que le gusto a otros chicos sea verdad.

De camino a casa paso por el Quemador y ayudo a Prim a recoger antes de volver. Cuando pongo a los demás al corriente de la visita, deciden también volver a su casa antes de tiempo. Es de noche ya pero aún es temprano. Hay gente que se queda haciendo negocios hasta la madrugada.

En cuanto ponemos un pie en casa, mamá nos recibe pálida y agitada.

—¿Habéis visto a papá?

Prim y yo nos miramos.

—¿No ha vuelto aún?

—N-no... Katniss ¿Y si le ha pasado algo en el bosque? ¡No me gusta que vaya solo! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría...!

—Voy a buscarlo —la corto.

Puedo sentir cómo la preocupación ya comienza a acelerar mis pulsaciones. No es normal en él estar fuera tanto tiempo. Normalmente calmaría a mamá y esperaría un poco pero no hoy. No con la visita...

Dejo las ganancias en el cajón y salgo de casa rumbo al bosque. La Luna creciente lanza un poco de luz al camino. Al llegar a la vaya noto algo extraño. Un zumbido que sólo había escuchado una vez antes... Por supuesto... La visita significa que la seguridad del distrito debe estar en orden. Papá ha quedado atrapado dentro del bosque.

—¡Papá! —lo llamo tratando de no gritar demasiado.

Unos instantes más tarde distingo algo de movimiento en la oscuridad.

—¡Kat! Ve a casa y traeme una manta. Como ves no voy a ser capaz de volver esta noche.

—¡No! Tenemos que sacarte, tu dolencia en la pierna no tolera el frío demasiado y lo sabes. Además habrá una inspección sorpresa en unas horas, el aerodeslizador debe estar a punto de llegar.

—Vaya... Está bien, tendré que esconderme bien.

—¿¡Y los animales salvajes!? ¡Hay pumas y lobos ahí afuera!

—Sólo será una noche. Piensa que los chicos de los Juegos del Hambre lo pasan peor.

—Volveré, espera ahí.

Me alejo corriendo mientras lo oigo gritar mi nombre en la distancia cosa que ignoro. Cruzo el pueblo y vuelvo a las viviendas de los Agentes de la Paz, me voy a la puerta de atrás de la casa del jefe Cray y golpeo la puerta con los nudillos desesperadamente. Lo oigo bajar las escaleras maldiciendo y abrir la puerta.

—Katniss... ¿Qué demonios...? —dice molesto—. Pensé que no ibas a hacer nada fuera de lo ordinario por ahora.

—Es una emergencia —digo—. La vaya fronteriza está funcionando y mi padre...

—Tu padre tendrá que aguantar la noche como pueda hasta que la luz se vuelva a ir mañana o tendremos que arrestarlo si los visitantes se enteran de sus aventuras. Y yo estaré en problemas.

Niego con la cabeza. Debo convencerlo para que me ayude.

—¿No podría quitar la electricidad por un momento? Solo por unos minutos...

—No tengo tiempo para ir para allá ahora. ¿Cómo quieres que justifique eso? Lo siento Katniss. Veta a casa. Es el último aviso que voy a darte.

Y tras eso me cierra la puerta en las narices. Sigo llamando, una y otra vez, negándome a darme por vencida. Al final debo hacerlo. Cray no va a abrirme la puerta y no quiero tentar más a su paciencia.

—¿Qué pasa, Katniss?

Me doy la vuelta para ver a Darius ahí plantado.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Los chicos te vieron pasar y lo estaban comentando... Ya sabes... Cray no tiene muy buena fama en ese aspecto.

—Oh, no, no, no. Él es incluso mayor que mi padre. Yo jamás haría algo así.

—Las mujeres que lo visitan no lo hacen porque sea el galán más apuesto del lugar. Lo hacen porque les paga bien. Ahora dime. ¿Qué asuntos tienes con Cray a estas horas?

Él no me va a ayudar... Nadie va a arriesgarse por nosotros. Así son las cosas.

Tal vez si lo tuviera de mi parte sería distinto. Nunca viene mal tener aliados en el poder.

—Te digo en un minuto. Pero antes me gustaría decirte que he pensado más detenidamente la propuesta de salir contigo que me hiciste en la tarde y he decidido aceptarla si aún te interesa a ti.

—¡Oh vaya! He de decir que me hubiera decepcionado mucho una petición algo más romántica viniendo de ti. Y lo digo completamente en serio... —Y su tono de voz cambia por otro más serio—. Estás en un lío. ¿Verdad Katniss? Me necesitas. ¿No es cierto?

—Iré directa al grano. Así es. Te necesito. Han dado la electricidad de la vaya fronteriza y mi padre quedó atrapado en el otro lado. Necesito que alguien vaya a quitarla solo para que él pueda salir.

Darius me hace una seña para que camine a su lado. Yo lo sigo mientras ambos salimos del jardín trasero de Cray y nos dirigimos a la verja.

—Tu padre está en casa. Él vino de trabajar y fue a darse una vuelta, cuando vio que una manada de perros salvajes estaba demasiado cerca de la vaya fronteriza. Como buen ciudadano que es, dio la alarma y yo fui a investigar el suceso.

—De acuerdo.

—Disparé unas cuantas veces para ahuyentarlos. El sonido de los cañonazos los asustó y uno de ellos fue abatido. Ahora dejando eso claro podemos ir tranquilamente a echar un vistazo.

Ok eso es. Le acabo de pedir salir a un chico y no... no he sentido nada de nada. Siempre lo ponen como algo especial y único pero ya veo que no es del todo verdad.

Caminamos en silencio un rato hasta que él rompe el hielo nuevamente.

—Nunca pensé que aceptarías salir conmigo. Debes querer mucho a tu padre.

—Bueno, si te consuela Darius, me caes bien. Y si no lo hicieras jamás te lo habría pedido.

A él parece hacerle gracia el comentario.

—Tal vez con el tiempo.

Y yo sonrío ante la idea de que él es mi... ¿Novio?. A decir verdad él es perfecto para mí. Nunca he estado demasiado interesada en chicos, no critico a las demás por estarlo, simplemente tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. De algún modo, pensar en una relación me hace sentir atrapada, pero con Darius no me pasa. Puede que porque sé que no puede comprometerse más allá.

Que tarde o temprano van a destinarlo a otro lado y esa etapa de mi vida terminará. Me hace poder relajarme, pensar en el presente y no tener que angustiarme por todo lo que eso significará en el futuro. Compromiso, boda, hijos... No quiero nada de eso, y Darius no puede dármelo. Habrá gente que no vea bien que salga con un Agente de la Paz pero no es el primero en hacerlo y no me importa. Que las lealtades de un Agente de la Paz estén con mi familia solo nos beneficia.

Llegamos al fin hasta la valla electrificada. En uno de los postes junto a la misma hay un panel que se abre con una llave que Darius lleva en su llavero. Teclea un código y eso hace que el color de la luz junto a los botones se apague. Me acerco a la valla para comprobar si el zumbido se ha ido. Lo ha hecho.

Darius y yo pasamos. Él enciende su linterna y yo comienzo a llamar a papá.

—Creo que sé donde está —digo—. Hay una vieja caseta junto al lago apuesto a que se ha refugiado ahí.

Lo conduzco hasta la misma y efectivamente, ahí encontramos a papá, sentado en un rincón sujetándose la pierna mala.

—¡Te dije que no ibas a aguantar toda la noche! —lo regaño tras ver su expresión de dolor— ¡Sólo han pasado unas horas y mira como estás!

—Está bien señor Everdeen, nos vamos de aquí —dice Darius intentando pasar su brazo por el hombro.

Al salir de la caseta, un ruido entre la maleza nos alarma. La mayoría de los depredadores tiene hábitos nocturnos. Algo ha venido a curiosear. Es por eso que no solemos meternos en el bosque de noche. Darius dirige la linterna hacia los arbustos. Los ojos del perro salvaje destellan con un brillo verdoso a la luz de la misma. El animal gruñe amenazadoramente y antes de que yo pueda si quiera sugerir que echemos a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, Darius ha sacado su pistola y le ha disparado varias veces.

—Esa cosa me vendría tan bien en mis días de caza... —pienso en voz alta.

Si me ve interesada podría incluso prestármela algún día.

—Katniss, carga al animal. Me servirá como prueba para el informe que tendré que escribir para justificar la desconexión temporal.

—¿No justifican también por qué está apagada la mayor parte del tiempo? —pregunta papá con curiosidad.

—Normalmente no porque la falta de electricidad viene de la misma central y no del panel de control que yo acabo de usar. Mantener la valla operativa cuesta demasiado. Si se hiciera caso al reglamento, el alcalde tendría que recortar de otros lados para ajustarse al presupuesto anual... Y eso podría implicar bajadas de sueldo a nosotros los funcionarios. Es por eso que los destinados aquí lo encubrimos y no ponemos impedimentos.

—Tiene sentido —contesta papá—. Y si eso a su vez nos beneficia a nosotros bienvenido sea. Por cierto creo que podré caminar por mí mismo.

—¡Papá, mira nada más tu cara de dolor!

—Sólo tendré que ir a mi ritmo, tras media hora junto al brasero estaré como siempre.

Aunque ya no trabaja en la misma mina, papá sigue teniendo contactos en ellas. Un par de veces por semana su amigo el señor Hawthorne nos trae una bolsa con carbón a cambio de algo de comida para su familia numerosa.

Darius y papá discuten sobre eso, pero al final él se sale con la suya. Apoyado en su bastón va mucho más despacio, por lo que debemos adaptarnos a su ritmo.

Una vez fuera, Darius vuelve a habilitar la seguridad y me pide al perro salvaje que ha abatido antes.

—Bueno Everdeen si no hay nada más en lo que pueda ser de ayuda voy a regresar a casa antes de que Cray nos llame.

—Creo que ya no voy a abusar más de tu amabilidad, Darius —contesta papá—. Pero siento curiosidad por algo... ¿Por qué decidiste arriesgarte tanto por venir en mi ayuda?

—Oh, dejaré que Katniss le cuente los detalles. Sólo diré que no podía dejar a mi suegro pasando frío en la calle.

Papá levanta una ceja y luego gira la vista hacia mí lentamente como quien no entiende nada.

—¿Cómo que suegro... Kat? ¿Qué significa esto?

Siento calor en mis mejillas. Si no fuera por las valla ahora mismo preferiría incluso volver al bosque con los depredadores.

—¡Solo a ti se te ocurre llamarle suegro a mi padre después de llevar saliendo juntos... ¿Cuánto? ¿Media hora?!

Y no echo a andar por delante porque debo ayudar a papá a llegar a casa. Darius nos escolta hasta la bifurcación bromeando sobre nuestra "primera pelea" y papá repite que no puede creerlo una y otra vez.

Cuando nos quedamos solos...

—Pero hija... ¿Tú le quieres? ¿Están enamorados?

—Es simpático —respondo.

—Eso-

—No contesta a tu pregunta —le corto—. Pero no le des más vueltas, en realidad es muy sencillo. No estoy interesada en enamorarme. En tener un esposo y verlo morir en la mina como casi te vemos morir a ti. En tener hijos y verlos morir en los Juegos como mamá vio a su mejor amiga, en lo que me podría pasar a mí o a Prim. Así que si he tomado esa decisión, mejor aprovechar...

—¿Aprovechar qué?

—A Darius le gusto y él no se... quizá me gusta también, supongo. Me hace reír y eso. Tenerlo de nuestra parte nos beneficia en muchos sentidos. No te atrevas a negarlo.

Papá medita un momento mientras caminamos en silencio por las destartaladas calles de la Veta.

—Cuando conocí a tu madre en aquella botica pensé que era muy guapa y amable. Pero algo más... algo más despertó en mí. Un sentimiento que me aceleraba el corazón y me quitaba el aliento. Unas tremendas ganas de hacerla feliz y ser feliz junto a ella. ¿Te hace a ti él sentir eso? ¿Sientes tú también el corazón desbocado y la respiración cortada? Es la forma que tiene el amor de hacerse notar.

—No sentí eso. Y espero que dicho sentimiento no me pase nunca. Nunca.

En las películas románticas, algunas chicas son obligadas a casarse con alguien que no aman, por designio de los padres. Pero esto no es una película romántica. Esto es la vida real. Una constante lucha por vivir la luz del nuevo día un día más. Y salir con alguien a quien no amo no tiene por qué ser precisamente una mala idea. No tengo interés en vivir eso y ya que no me gusta desaprovechar mis oportunidades, mejor usarlas a mi favor.

—Eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir —me dice con una triste sonrisa—. Algún día te pasará, y cuando lo haga ya podrás poner todo tu empeño en olvidarlo o hacerlo desaparecer. No va a funcionar.

—Lo veremos —respondo yo.

* * *

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo de este regalo con cariño para Hikari Caelum, es una historia donde el señor Everdeen no muere, y en este capítulo se sientan un poco las bases de la vida que hubiera llevado Katniss. Ella es muy luchadora de por sí con padre o sin él, y él es muy inspirador por eso pensé que la familia permanecería unida a pesar de las nuevas dificultades. La reacción de la mamá es también muy diferente con su esposo al lado. Está peleando con ganas y eso también motiva a Katniss.**

 **Otra consecuencia de ello es que Gale y ella nunca se hacen amigos, aunque ella le conoce de vista por ser vecinos y por ir él dos cursos por delante de ella en la escuela.**

 **Lo de los pairings fue algo para lo que tuve que pedir permiso primero ya que en restricciones solo se permitía para Katniss el Everlark, pero se instaló en mi cabeza la idea de que ella usara eso a conveniencia. Katniss no es fría ni calculadora pero es una superviviente, creo que gran parte de la culpa por la que ella no quiere tener hijos es por todo lo que sufrió para sacar a Prim adelante en la línea original, pero no quería despojarla de eso tampoco. No lo sentía correcto, así que conservé esa faceta de ella y la circunstancia se dio para que cada uno de ellos Katniss y Darius sacaran provecho de la situación. Él es un chico joven que la vida lo ha llevado a un sitio distinto del que se crió y quiere a alguien a su lado, y Katniss no quiere familia pero Darius le proporciona seguridad. ¿Quién sabe si ella encontrará más adelante esa chispa de pasión en alguien más algún día? *guiño, guiño***

 **Eso es todo por ahora... ¡Mañana más!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ese mismo año. Día de la Cosecha.**

* * *

Este será el último año de seguridad de Prim hasta que tenga 18.

—No vas a ser tú, no vas a ser tú, no vas a ser tú, no vas a ser tú —susurro para mí. Es difícil tranquilizarse en un día así.

Demasiado miedo, demasiado estrés.

He quedado con Madge y Lisha en la casa del alcalde para ir para allá las tres juntas como todos los años ya que este será mi último año que vaya con ellas pues para la siguiente Cosecha voy a empezar a ir con Prim. Conozco el miedo de la primera vez y prefiero que ella pase por eso conmigo a su lado.

Darius trabaja hoy, así que no lo veré hasta tarde.

Estoy terminando de arreglarme cuando mamá toca la puerta del baño.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, hija? —pregunta, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

Me hace sentir culpable que todos se angustien tanto por mí.

—Lo estaré una vez me haya asegurado de que Effie Trinket no escoge mi papel ni el de ninguno de mis amigas.

Lo pensé horas después, que en ese momento no me pareció extraño que mis padres llevaran dos días más cariñosos conmigo de lo normal. Lo atribuí a la Cosecha. En ningún momento intuí que había algo más. Pero lo había.

Mamá me abraza fuerte.

—Estaré bien —le digo. Suena típico pero no sé qué más hacer para tranquilizarla hasta que todo haya pasado.

—Nosotros iremos a la plaza un poco más tarde. Pero antes de que te vayas hay algo que tu padre y yo querríamos decirte. Ven conmigo.

Ahí es cuando empieza a olerme algo a cuerno quemado. Una noticia antes de que me vaya a la Cosecha... ¿Por si me voy y no vuelvo? Mil cosas se pasan por mi cabeza, entre despidos, problemas con la justicia y enfermedades terminales.

—Si es malo no quiero saberlo —digo.

Lo único que faltaría es que me llevaran a los Juegos del Hambre sabiendo que mi familia lo está pasando mal.

—No es algo malo —dice Prim.

—¿Tú lo sabes?

Ella asiente.

—Pero no sabemos cómo vas a reaccionar tú —dice papá, pasando el brazo por el hombro de mamá—. Sólo te pido que nos entiendas... Hay un nuevo miembro de la familia en camino.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par por el asombro y las palabras se atoran en mi garganta. ¿Un nuevo miembro de la familia? ¿Un...?

—¿Prim ha encontrado otro gato callejero? —digo.

Espero que sea eso. Tiene que ser eso.

—No, Kat. Un miembro humano. Vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita dentro de cinco meses.

—Me están tomando el pelo —espeto—. No... no lo están haciendo. ¿Cierto? ¡A penas podemos salir adelante ahora haciendo mil malabarismos! ¿¡Cómo vamos a hacerlo con un bebé en camino!?

—¡Saldremos adelante, Katniss! —dice mamá—. Hemos luchado todos juntos hasta ahora, y seguiremos haciéndolo. ¡Eso no cambia nada!

—¡Lo cambia todo! Todo estaba... muy bien como estaba.

Y diciendo eso me voy corriendo de la casa antes de que mi enojo vaya en aumento. Estoy cabreada, muy cabreada. No es solo cosa de ellos. Todos hemos aportado nuestra parte. Incluso Prim, comenzó a hacerlo antes de los diez cuando lo que debería estar haciendo es jugar en la pradera con sus amigos sin preocupaciones. ¿¡Es que no entienden!?

Atravieso la Veta esquivando personas y obstáculos, tomo el camino que va al pueblo sin pensarlo demasiado. Normalmente voy al bosque cuando me siento mal, pero hoy las posibilidades de que la valla esté funcionando son altas. Hasta eso me van a denegar hoy. Quiero llorar de la rabia que siento. Aprieto los puños y me muerdo el labio hasta que me hago daño. No voy a llorar. No voy a...

Doblo la esquina de una calle a toda velocidad y justo en ese instante colisiono contra alguien, lo derribo y ambos caemos al suelo uno encima del otro, el escote de mi vestido en su cara.

—¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO! —digo girando mi cuerpo hacia un lado y arrastrándome por el suelo marcha atrás hasta que mi espalda choca contra la pared de una casa.

—¿Katniss...? ¿Q-qué...? ¿Estás bien?

Peeta Mellark se frota la cabeza, todo sonrojado, en cuanto gira la mirada hacia mí la aparta corriendo sonrojándose más aún. Entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo una rodilla flexionada y probablemente me esté viendo las bragas...

—¡Ups! —digo, estirando la tela hacia abajo. No estoy acostumbrada a llevar vestidos...

—No he... No he visto nada —dice él, aún sin mirarme.

—Está bien. Es mi culpa de todos modos. No debería ir por ahí corriendo como una loca.

—¿Por qué corrías? —dice incorporándose.

—Porque... —trato de decir algo pero no me salen las palabras. En su lugar, comienzo a hiperventilar mientras trato de aguantarme las lágrimas.

Voy a perder los nervios delante de un compañero de clase al cual he atropellado previamente. Qué vergüenza.

—¿¡Te ha pasado algo!? —dice preocupado, y sacando un pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo me lo pasa.

—Sólo he explotado. Era demasiada tensión acumulada del día a día... de seguir caminando y no ver nunca la luz al final del túnel. Tal vez esa luz de la que todos hablan ni siquiera exista —digo.

—Claro que existe —dice—. De hecho, dentro del tunel también hay luces, aunque la gente no suele darse cuenta de ellas. Siempre mirando hacia adelante, siempre fijos en verla venir por la distancia...

Es demasiado bonito para ser cierto eso que dice. No hay luces. En la Veta no hay luces, pero él está tratando de animarme y es algo que aprecio. Le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro! Oh no, tu rodilla...

Bajo la vista hasta la misma y veo que hay un arañazo en ella.

—Debí hacermelo al chocar contra el asfalto. No me había dado ni cuenta.

—Deja que la limpie.

Él se saca otro pañuelo de papel, dispuesto a limpiar mi herida. Pero a medio camino se congela y retira la mano.

—Mejor lo haces tú misma. No quiero que tu novio se ponga celoso y me azote —murmura.

—Tranquilo, no lo hará. Y si lo hace yo misma le azotaré a él luego.

Quería quitarle hierro al asunto bromeando pero ha sonado demasiado agresivo. Peeta acerca el pañuelo a la herida con las manos temblorosas. Sería bueno desinfectarlo, pero dudo mucho que uno de los dos tenga alcohol a mano.

—¿Ibas a la cosecha? —pregunto.

—Así es. ¿Y tú?

—A casa de Madge a reunirme con las chicas...

Él sigue concentrado en su labor, limpiando la sangre de mi rodilla. Es extraño sentir el toque de alguien con quien antes solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras.

—Bueno... parece que ya ha parado de sangrar. ¿De veras estarás bien? Puedo ir a traerte unas tiritas.

—No te preocupes, esto no es nada, pero gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte. Nos vemos el lunes en clase.

—Espero que sea así... Katniss.

Y ambos nos alejamos cada uno por nuestro lado, pero tras dar unos pasos algo me hace mirar hacia atrás y cuando lo hago veo que él también ha hecho lo mismo. Giro de nuevo el cuello a la velocidad de la luz y sigo andando. He caído sobre él... Todo ha pasado tan rápido... ¿Qué cara voy a poner cuando lo vea el lunes en clase?

La conversación anterior con mis padres queda en segundo plano, sólo puedo pensar en el ridículo que he hecho. ¿Qué va a pensar Peeta de mí? Llego a casa de Madge aún en las nubes. Lisha ya está allí. Una con un vestido blanco y la otra con falda negra y camisa azul, al parecer llego un poco tarde.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunta Madge levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué va a pasar? —respondo yo.

—No sé. Vienes sonriendo misteriosamente... ¿Has visto a Darius? ¿No dijiste que no podían ser demasiado obvios delante de los capitolinos que van a venir?

—Seguro que sí —contesta Lisha.

—¡No, nada de eso! No sé de dónde lo sacas.

—Bueno, no es normal estar de ese humor en un día de Cosecha, pero no te culpo... No se como hiciste para cazar a ese guapísimo. Yo tampoco podría resistirme. Perdóname la expresión pero Darius es material de primera.

—¡No digas cosas así Madge, Katniss se va a poner celosa! —la regaña Lisha.

—Tranquila, es verdad —digo para quitarle importancia—. Esas cosas a mí no me molestan.

—¿Ves? Katniss es una buena amiga. Vayámonos ya. Mejor ser puntual y que el mal trago pase cuanto antes.

La casa del alcalde está justo al lado de la plaza de Justicia, así que no tenemos que caminar prácticamente nada. Tras pasar por el control las tres nos ponemos en la sección de los 15 años junto con las demás chicas de la clase.

Darius me guiña el ojo disimuladamente cuando pasamos junto a él y Madge me da un codazo. Es otra de las ventajas de salir con él, nada de muestras de cariño en público.

Una vez en nuestra posición, mi mente comienza a divagar de nuevo hacia lo que pasó antes. Peeta también debe estar aquí. Sin poder resistirme me giro hacia la zona de los chicos y lo busco. Mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando compruebo que él ya me estaba mirando de antes. Aparto la mirada corriendo, sintiendo el subidón de adrenalina en mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me mira?

Effie Trinket, nuestra escolta, ya ha salido al escenario. La oigo hablar pero no escucho ninguna de las tonterías que tiene la costumbre de decir.

—Katniss... ¿Te encuentras bien? —dice Madge devolviéndome al mundo real—. Estás completamente roja.

—Tengo miedo... —balbuceo.

Lisha me aprieta el brazo levemente.

—Estaremos bien. Es lo que tienes que pensar —dice.

—Sé fuerte —agrega Madge.

Entonces ponen el vídeo y todo el mundo guarda silencio. Con el rabillo del ojo echo un vistazo al sector de los chicos. Peeta sigue mirándome y esta vez está sonriendo. No puedo evitar sonreírle yo también, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

—¡Vamos a escoger a nuestra valerosa posible futura campeona...!

La sonrisa de Peeta se desvanece y vocaliza una palabra "Suerte" creo entender. Asiento y me fijo en el escenario. Que no sea ninguna de nosotras...

—¡...Tayla Clarks!

—¡Es mi vecina! ¡Esa chica vive en la acera de enfrente! —dice Lisha.

La reconozco de la escuela, va un curso por delante de nosotras. Otra vez una chica del pueblo. La sección de los 16 se revoluciona mientras la chica se separa del resto, temblorosa. Es siempre un momento difícil. Estamos salvadas un año más pero ver a la chica cosechada subir el escenario nos amarga el momento. Miro hacia Peeta, él está pendiente del escenario pero un segundo después me mira.

—Suerte... —vocalizo, y justo cuando él asiente en contestación...

—¡Y el caballerito que representará al Distrito 12 en la competición de este año es... Peeta Mellark!

No... Él no, por favor... Él no...

—¡No! —grita Madge cubriéndose la boca.

—¡Peeta! —llora Delly Cartwright, la hija del zapatero en la sección de los 17 años.

Todo el mundo conoce a Peeta en el distrito gracias a la panadería, la única que hay. La conmoción que su cosecha produce es general, pero se siente con fuerza sobre todo en nuestro sector ya que todos estamos en la misma clase. Mientras Peeta sube al escenario no le quito el ojo de encima. Él mantiene los ojos clavados en el suelo todo el tiempo. Es difícil de creer. Que de hoy para atrás no haya intercambiado con él más que un par de frases, que chocara contra él en la mañana, que tuviéramos una conversación y ahora él haya sido cosechado.

Me gustó hablar con él. Me hizo sentir bien. Sentí como si con el tiempo pudiera haber llegado a tener una amistad más cercana con él. Y ahora van y lo cosechan sin darme la oportunidad a conocerlo mejor. Es demasiado surrealista.

La gente comienza a irse cuando Tayla y Peeta son llevados al Edificio de Justicia.

—Vamos a inscribirnos en la visita de Peeta —dice Madge—. Hay que desearle suerte para que vuelva al distrito sano y salvo.

—Yo... creo que voy a ir a despedir a Tayla —dice Lisha—. Nuestros padres son buenos amigos.

—Puedes ir a ver a ambos.

Ella sacude la cabeza, llorando.

—No Madge. Solo uno vuelve. No puedo ir a ver a ambos. Pero díganle a Peeta que le deseo suerte.

Y diciendo eso se aleja, dejándonos más sumidas en la miseria de lo que estábamos antes. Madge va entonces al escenario y abraza a su padre mientras yo busco a mi familia, y la encuentro a un lado de la plaza. Lo que ha sucedido parece haberme reconciliado automáticamente con ellos. Corro hacia donde están y los abrazo.

—Perdón por lo de antes —digo, y trato de no llorar pero no lo consigo.

—Estás perdonada, Kat. Soy tu padre y te conozco bien por lo que sabía que de entrada no lo ibas a llevar bien. Pero recuerda algo. Somos una familia, y este nuevo miembro aunque no haya nacido ya forma parte de ella. Seguiremos apoyándonos los unos a los otros tal y como hemos hecho hasta ahora... Y nos harías muy felices si incluyeras también al bebé que está en camino.

—Necesitaré tiempo para asimilar la nueva situación, solo les pido eso pero no les voy a dejar de lado. Son mi familia. Un día prometí que lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para que superásemos nuestras dificultades. Para ver juntos la luz de un nuevo día y así día tras día...

—...formar la vida entera —termina Prim.

—Katniss... estoy tan contenta de oírte decir eso hija. Estoy orgullosa, muy orgullosa de las dos —dice mi madre tomándome de las manos.

—Ahora debo irme. Voy a ir a despedir a uno de los chicos cosechados, él... — _no digas "iba", no lo digas_ — va a mi clase. Iré a casa después.

La expresión de mamá se vuelve miserable.

—Lo hemos visto. Su padre y yo éramos amigos, pero cuando me mudé a la Veta perdimos el contacto. Quizá debería ir a hablar con la familia.

—Vayamos. Seguro que agradecen el apoyo —dice Prim.

Cuando vuelvo junto a Madge, ella se da cuenta de que he llorado.

—¿Es por lo de Peeta?

—Un poco de todo. Tuve una discusión esta mañana en casa y fui algo dura con mis padres...

—Si quieres puedes contármelo —dice mientras entramos al Edificio de Justicia.

—Mi madre está embarazada.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Vaya! ¡Dale la enhorabuena a tu familia de mi parte, Katniss!

—Gracias, supongo. A decir verdad no me tomé muy bien la noticia. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de asimilarla. Reaccioné mal casi por instinto.

—Seguro que todo eso se pasa en cuanto le veas la carita a tu nuevo hermano. Ojalá hubiera tenido yo uno. Mis padres querían mas hijos... pero mi madre está mal de salud ya lo sabes. Yo fui la única que lo logró, digámoslo así.

La familia de Peeta sale de la habitación en esos momentos. Su madre en particular, me dedica una mirada asesina que no logro entender. Siempre me había tolerado, pero de dos años a esta parte nunca nos trató bien ni a mí ni a papá, era demasiado seca y cortante y nos criticaba con los vecinos. Algunos en el pueblo nos siguen echando la culpa de que las cosechas sean ahora más proporcionadas, y supongo que este año solo ha empeorado ese odio suyo. Pero cuando Madge y yo pasamos a la sala dejo de preocuparme por ella.

Es una despedida triste. Madge y yo le transmitimos nuestros buenos deseos a Peeta, Madge promete enviar algo para su patrocinio. Llevo todo el día llorando, puede por lo que sea eso por lo que comienzo a llorar otra vez.

—Katniss... —dice Peeta.

—Ojalá yo también pudiera permitirme patrocinarte. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, pero no puedo. No puedo hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

—Eso no es verdad. Has venido a verme, eso significa mucho para mí.

Pero yo no lo escucho. Solo está tratando de ser amable.

—Y encima... ese único vencedor que tenemos, perdedor, borracho, bueno para nada no va a... no va...

Basta ya, se supone que debes animarle no hundirlo más.

—Haymitch es mejor de lo que tú crees. Te lo aseguro —dice Madge—. Pero sí es cierto, no suele colaborar y es una pena.

Sus ojos se abren mucho de repente y con un movimiento apresurado se mete la mano en el bolsillo, sacando una especie de medalla con un sinsajo en ella.

—Prométeme algo, Peeta. Toma este pin y llévalo puesto, que Haymitch lo vea. Es importante que lo vea. Este pin perteneció a mi tía, y... tan sólo tómalo. Él lo reconocerá, estoy segura de que lo hará... Y entonces te ayudará.

Ella lo pone en su mano y la cierra. Él protesta.

—¡Pero... es tuyo!

—Entonces devuélvemelo cuando vengas.

—Gracias pues. Lo cuidaré bien.

Alguien toca la puerta y nos avisa de que el tiempo está a punto de acabarse.

—Katniss... ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento a solas? —dice Peeta, sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

Madge asiente y sale de la habitación dejándonos a solas mientras yo me muero de la curiosidad, pero a la misma vez me siento algo intimidada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Quizá es ya demasiado tarde. Hace mucho que quería reunir el valor para al menos hablarte, entablar confianza contigo pero nunca lo encontré. Siempre me decía que si algún día era cosechado, me hubiera gustado hablar contigo al menos una vez y hoy lo logro, en el preciso mismo día de la cosecha por fin sucede. Tiene gracia.

—¿Tanto querías hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Bueno... me dabas un poco de miedo también.

—¿Y por qué querías hablarme tanto?

Peeta no responde inmediatamente.

—Me da igual todo —dice al fin.

—¿Qué te da igual concretamente?

—¡Todo! ¡Podría estar muerto la semana que viene! ¿¡Qué importa!? —Y tras decir eso me abraza, estrechándome muy fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Es entonces cuando vienen a mí de nuevo las palabras de Darius.

 _"Algunos ya te han echado el ojo, pero les intimidas..."_

¿Se estaba refiriendo a él?

—¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta? —murmuro.

—Yo siempre fui muy cuidadoso. No fue hasta que no decidiste salir con Darius cuando comprendí que tendría que haber sido más arrojado. Pero ya era tarde.

No debería hacer esto. No debería pero lo estoy haciendo, y no quiero que se acabe. Cuando él me besa, yo no me aparto. Es breve. Tan solo un roce de labios tras el cual me voy de allí mirando hacia atrás una última vez. Es un día de lo más raro, casi se siente irreal.

La madre de Peeta ha discutido con mis padres cuando han ido a a mostrarles su apoyo. Al parecer la discusión fue escalando hasta que ella perdió los nervios. Sus hijos mayores intentaron impedirlo pero al final los agentes de la paz tuvieron que intervenir. Darius me lo cuenta todo cuando llego hasta ellos afuera.

—Ya llegó la novia del agente, cómo se nota dónde están las simpatías —dice, escupiendo en el suelo.

La tienen esposada esperando a que venga Cray.

—¿Qué le van a hacer? —le pregunto a Darius.

—Ha agredido a tu padre y perturbado el orden delante de los enviados del Capitolio en un día de Cosecha. No son nadie de autoridad pero podrían irse de la lengua. El castigo por eso son diez azotes y un mes de cárcel.

—Pero su hijo ha sido cosechado, es normal que esté fuera de sí —la defiendo. Lo hago por Peeta, porque una mujer como ella no merece que yo la defienda.

—En otros distritos las cosas son peores. Créeme. En el Distrito 11 por ejemplo ya podría haberse llevado un par de tiros en la cabeza.

Lo que dice me aterroriza, y él debe notar lo pálida que me pongo pues su expresión se suaviza.

—Trataré de suavizar su castigo, pero de la prisión por lo menos no creo que se libre. Vamos, te acompañaré a casa. De momento relájate y olvida lo que ha pasado.

Darius me saca de allí y me lleva a casa, mis padres se han quedado a hacer declaración de lo sucedido así que aún no hay nadie mas que Buttercup. Antes de volver al pueblo me da un beso y yo paso la mitad de la tarde comparándolos. El de Peeta fue diferente. Despertó algo en mí. Por un breve intervalo de tiempo me hizo sentir como flotando. Caminando por nubes.

Una parte de mí me dice que esto es de lo que hablaba papá. El amor no se elige, sino que te elige. Y cuando eso pasa...

Pero no puedo permitírmelo. No puedo dejar que eso suceda. ¿A caso las personas no tenemos raciocinio para impedir esos impulsos tan ilógicos?

En los siguientes días me concentro en eso. Pero cuanto más trato de olvidarlo más pienso en él. Debo seguir adelante con mis convicciones. Y por eso no puede gustarme Peeta. Me niego a que eso sea así.

Sobre todo cuando esta podría ser la última vez que lo haya visto jamás.

* * *

 _Querida Katniss Everdeen:_

 _Quizá esta carta te sorprenda. Solo quería decirte que ni yo ni mis dos hijos te culpamos por la extraña teoría que circula por el pueblo. Ni a ti ni a tu padre. La cosecha de mi hijo menor fue un gran revés para nuestra familia, y el encarcelamiento de mi esposa no hizo las cosas más fáciles. Te escribo para pedirte un favor y ofrecerte un trabajo. Sé que la vida en la Veta es difícil, sobre todo con un bebé en camino, y nada me gustaría más que ayudarles un poco. Pásate por la panadería cuando puedas y te comentaré con más detenimiento sobre cuales serán tus tareas y tu horario._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Sr. Sean Mellark_

* * *

Tengo miedo de qué me pueda encontrar.

Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y aquí estoy frente a una flamante mansión en la Villa de los vencedores. El señor Mellark me dio esta mañana la llave de la casa para poder entrar. Y no me siento preparada. No creo que esté preparada para encontrarme con el Peeta que ha venido del Capitolio.

Nadie en el pueblo lo ha visto realmente desde que volvió, y los rumores son demasiados, a cual más exagerado. En televisión aparecía plácido, sonriente, poco hablador. Pero dicen que eso solo fue el efecto de algún medicamento que le dieron. Este nuevo Peeta parece estar demasiado atormentado. Tanto que a penas reconoce a la gente o reacciona ante su entorno.

Dicen que ni siquiera puede ya reconocerse a sí mismo.

La casa está en silencio y mis pasos resuenan en el suelo de parquet del enorme recibidor. Peeta está en el comedor, balanceándose levemente sentado en una mecedora, con los ojos fijos en algún punto indefinido en el suelo.

—¿Peeta...?

Me da un vuelco el corazón al verlo así. No quise ver los Juegos. No sé detalles ni quiero saberlos. Tan sólo revisaba la lista de muertes dos veces al día, para asegurarme de que seguía vivo. La Arena era una especie de ciudad en ruinas o algo así, eso sí lo se. Y que uno de los profesionales era familiar de un vencedor. Nada más.

Sentada en el sofá, lo observo. Está inmóvil. No se mueve ni para parpadear y eso me deprime. Este es el nuevo Peeta. Esto es en lo que lo han convertido. Me siento tan frustrada que podría romper algo, pero en su lugar me hago un ovillo en el sofá y cierro los ojos. ¿Estará el dándose cuenta de lo que pasa? Cuando he entrado ni siquiera me ha mirado. No va a volver. El Peeta de siempre no va a volver.

Es mejor que me vaya haciendo a la idea.

—¡MIERDA DE VIDA! —grito, tirándome del pelo.

—Tranquilízate, Katniss...

Al oír su voz me incorporo de nuevo. Él está en la misma posición en la que estaba, pero ahora me mira y sonríe.

—¡Peeta! ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Estás... estás curado?

—Más o menos —dice él, riendo—. En realidad nunca estuve mal.

—Explícate.

—Es todo un acto, al principio quería ver si conseguía engañarte. Ver si resultaba convincente, y ya veo que sí.

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—La vida de un Vencedor parece un infierno. Me he enterado de cosas. Cosas horribles que están viviendo los demás vencedores. No quiero pasar por ahí. No me preguntes qué cosas son. Sólo te diré que son demasiado horribles. Pero así creo que estaré bien. No lo sabe mucha gente, tan sólo Haymitch, mi padre y ahora tú. Haymitch me dijo que esto era lo mejor. Fue un comentario que hizo en broma, que más me valía perder la razón en la Arena si quería vivir una vida tranquila, a partir de ahí comencé a indagar y lo que descubrí me aterrorizó. Hay algunos Vencedores que la Arena los ha dejado con poca cordura. Los estuve observando, sus gestos, sus tics y sus reacciones. Y ahora los estoy imitando.

—Pero no es algo temporal —digo—. Vas a tener que vivir así para siempre. ¿De verdad vale la pena?

—Con un poco de suerte no será para siempre. El presidente no es inmortal.

—¿Así que lo que quiera que sea está relacionado con él?

¿Por qué será que no me extraña?

—Cuando él no esté, su régimen caerá con él. Hay más de una persona interesada en que eso pase. Hasta entonces sí, seré otro vencedor al que la Arena le ha hecho perder la cabeza.

—O sea, que esa es una de las dos opciones. Vivir como un loco o vivir cosas horribles. Consolémonos en que sea provisional entonces. Oye... ví tu entrevista. La primera que te hizo Caesar.

—¿Sí? —dice sonriendo—. ¿Alguna cosa que te llamara la atención?

—Cuando él te preguntó si había alguna chica especial por ahí... Le dijiste que no creías en el amor. ¿Es... eso verdad?

—Como te dije, estuve investigando mucho en el Capitolio. Traté de recabar información sobre todo y todos. También lo hice sobre Haymitch, mi mentor. No creo que deba ser yo quien te cuente esto. Es algo demasiado íntimo y terrorífico. Pero eso me hizo llegar a la conclusión que no quería que te tuvieran. No quería que supieran de ti. Pero me alegra que lo notaste. Y sobre todo... me alegra que eso te importe.

Comienzo a sonrojarme. He esperado este momento desde que se fue. El poder volver a verlo.

—Gracias por protegerme.

—Es un placer y un honor para mí hacerlo. Y recuerda que aquí me tienes para cualquier cosa. Ahora tengo más de lo que puedo desear y me gustaría compartirlo con tu familia.

—No. No está bien. Has pagado un precio muy alto por estas cosas. No tengo derecho a disfrutarlas.

—Eso es algo que me corresponde a mí decidir. ¿No crees?

—Aún así no me parece correcto. Ya me llaman demasiadas cosas. No quiero que también me llamen oportunista.

—Yo sé que no lo eres, y eso me basta.

—Es un bonito gesto, pero no voy a aceptar.

La conversación cambia a cosas más cotidianas. Él me pregunta por mi vida, por mi familia. Se muestra muy sorprendido cuando le digo que mi madre está embarazada. En un momento dado, ambos callamos.

—Pensé que nunca volvería a verte —dice al fin—. Fue mi motivación en realidad.

Y de nuevo me sonrojo.

—Me alegra que así sea.

—¿Qué hay de Darius? —dice, directo al grano—. ¿Siguen... juntos?

—Sí. Pero él últimamente está comenzando a sentirse culpable.

—¿Y eso?

—Siente como que me está cortando las alas. Dice que a su lado yo nunca podré ser feliz a largo plazo. Como sabes ellos no pueden formar una familia.

—¿Qué le contestaste tú?

—Le dije que no soy un pájaro. Y por tanto no tengo alas.

Peeta sonríe.

—Pero cantas como uno. Él se preocupa por ti. Me alegra que te cuide. Solo me gustaría ser yo quien lo hiciera.

—Y a mí me gustaría... No sé lo que me gustaría. Desde el día de la Cosecha en que caí sobre ti no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza por más que lo he intentado y es algo a lo que me resisto. Con Darius no me agobia el pensar en las expectativas de futuro porque no puede haberlas. Enamorarme no estaba en mis planes...

—Nunca lo está.

—Eso dice papá. Aún pensaba que podía demostrarle lo contrario.

—Bueno pues entonces haremos una cosa. Vendrás a hacerme compañía, digo, a trabajar aquí cuando te corresponda. Y en el futuro... ¿Quién sabe? Tómate tu tiempo, tal vez acabes viendo las cosas de otra manera.

Peeta estira su brazo y toma mi mano entre las suyas. Yo cierro los ojos, disfrutando de su tacto. Y así es como comenzamos a conocernos mejor el uno al otro.

Es un comienzo.

* * *

 **Día de la Cosecha. Katniss 16 años. Prim 12 años**

* * *

Mamá dejó su trabajo para dedicarse a cuidar del pequeño Jay.

Recuerdo cuando mi hermana nació. No paraba de quejarme de que lloraba demasiado y no me dejaba dormir. Jay es igual a ella en ese aspecto, aunque físicamente todos dicen que es clavado a papá. Yo no opino. No de momento, todos los bebés me parecen iguales, jamás podría sacar parecidos.

Este año se hace más dificil que el anterior. Prim está ahí por primera vez, y aunque a mí ya solo me quedan tres, eso significa que tengo un papel más ahí dentro. No pude quitarme el sentimiento de angustia desde dos días atrás. Ahora ya no puedo escaparme tanto como me gustaría a refugiarme en mi santuario personal. No con Jay aquí.

Pero llega un punto en que todo se vuelve demasiado, como si mi propia ansiedad me fuera a aplastar. Así que pido permiso a mamá y me voy al bosque. Van a venir capitolinos. Muchos. Es el primer año de Peeta como mentor y todos están interesados. Me sorprende encontrar la valla apagada en un día como hoy pero no me quejo. Hoy no voy a cazar, hoy no voy a recolectar. Tan solo voy a perderme por un rato, antes de que tenga que volver a la realidad de la cosecha.

Al llegar al lago veo ahí a papá pescando. Su sola presencia consigue tranquilizarme un poco. Él siempre será mi número uno. Me siento a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Él deja la caña a un lado y me rodea con sus brazos.

—Mi pequeña Kat... ¿Todo está bien en casa?

—Sí, pero necesitaba un respiro —contesto, y él entiende, porque ya ha pasado por ahí. Por la tensión de la cosecha—. Cántame papá. Cántame algo.

—¿Qué quieres que te cante?

—Lo que tú quieras.

Y mientras lo oigo cantar sobre montañas remotas y enamorados que se encuentran en ellas, me siento de nuevo una niña pequeña. Una que no tiene que luchar para sobrevivir día tras día. Una que no tiene preocupaciones y se siente segura y protegida porque sabe que su padre va a hacer lo que sea para sacarla adelante. Me olvido que soy en realidad una chica orgullosa que sigue rechazando el dinero que le ofrece Peeta. Siempre pensé que simplificaba mi vida al no dejar a nadie llegar a mi corazón. Tal vez tan solo me la esté complicando.

Pero eso último es lo que vuelvo a pensar unas horas más tarde, cuando el nombre de Prim sale de los labios de la pomposa Effie Trinket. La vida es complicada, y punto. No puedo amoldarla a mí. No puedo cambiar las reglas. O sí...

—¡ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIA! —grito.

Porque por una vez quiero sentar yo las reglas.

Porque por una vez quiero que la vida se amolde a mis deseos.

Porque quiero dar la vuelta a la situación con mis propios medios.

Pero sobre todo porque somos una familia que lucha y se protege y yo ahora debo proteger a Prim del Capitolio para que no se cobre con su inquisitiva papeleta la vida de mi hermana menor, o de una vida de miseria y esclavitud glamourosa si llega a ganar, según me ha contado Peeta.

Así que me desmarco del sector de los 16 años ante la atónita mirada de todos. Madge, Lisha y las demás compañeras de clase. Mis padres. Los capitolinos. Haymitch Abernathy. Darius y el equipo entero de Agentes de la Paz.

Y Peeta.

—¡Esto es fabuloso! ¡Una voluntaria! ¡Tenemos una voluntaria! —exclama Effie.

—No.

Y su sonrisa de entusiasmo se desvanece. Todos ahora miramos a Prim, que está en el escenario junto a Effie, ir hacia el micrófono.

—Soy Primrose Everdeen. He salido cosechada para los Juegos del Hambre y rechazo la petición de voluntariado de mi hermana mayor.

—¡Prim, no...!

Ella se lleva el índice a los labios.

—Cuida de Jay.

—¡Tú cuida de él! ¡A ti se te da mejor, Prim! ¡Tú...!

—Me lo agradecerás un día.

Y ante eso no tengo palabras. Ante el estoicismo con el que mi hermana ha soportado ser cosechada, poco visto en chicos de su edad. Effie me echa del escenario y Darius sube para llevarme abajo antes de que alguien más venga y me quite más bruscamente.

No soy un pájaro. Ni siquiera puedo echar a volar cuando quiero.

Al mirar al público veo que todos están alzando sus brazos con tres dedos extendidos hacia Prim que tan valiente ha aceptado su destino. Y sobre el desconcierto, sobre la angustia enorme que siento y el miedo terrorífico a no verla más, permanece una pregunta.

¿Desde cuando se volvió tan dura?

* * *

 **¡Y aquí está la segunda parte!**

 **Sé que quedan muchos cabos sueltos pero me apetecía hacer un final abierto.**

 **Este fic me ha llevado muchos cambios. Muchas decisiones difíciles. Este capítulo está prácticamente reescrito dos veces. El por qué es porque no estaba del todo satisfecha con las decisiones tomadas, y por tanto cambie cosas. Primero fue un poquito, luego más, y al final lo cambié todo. Todo.**

 **La relación de ella con Peeta fue lo que más me llevó. A la Katniss del libro le cuesta amar, a esta otra quería que también. Por eso se sigue cerrando en banda a sus sentimientos, ella lo interpreta como fortaleza aunque igual no lo es tanto.**

 **Creo que se daban para muchas más escenas pero no quería salirme mucho del cauce.**

 **Otra de las sorpresas es la fortaleza de Prim. ¿Quizá Katniss la estuviera sobreprotegiendo demasiado en la línea original?**

 **Pues eso es todo. Espero Hikari Caelum que sea de tu agrado y que pases una muy buena navidad y tengas un estupendo año nuevo.**

 **Y a todos los que están leyendo esto igual.**

 **¡Un beso a todos!**


End file.
